Dante Sparda super move
by grimm the kitty
Summary: Gara-gara Trish ngomong hal taboo...maka Dante pun menjadi bersemangat untuk menunjukan super move-nya untuk mengalahkan Vergil. Mungkinkah jurus tersebut dapat mengalahkan kakaknya? atau malah membawa keduanya kedalam ultimate doom? warning! Trolling detected (revisi!)


Mari menghilangkan stress saya dengan menulis sebuah fic ancur ini...selamat dinikmati!(*emangnya makanan?*)

My second fanfic:  
judul:Dante Sparda super move  
genre:horror/humor/drama  
desclaimer: devil may cry BUKAN punya saya...

Bulan telah memantulkan cahayanya yang redup, menerangi jalanan kota yang gelap di tengah malam yang dipenuhi oleh suara derap kaki serta raungan suatu makhluk yang bukan dari dunia ini. Letusan senjata menggema dari lorong-lorong kota yang tak berpenghuni.

Sesosok pria berambut putih dan mengenakan sebuah jubah merah yang tidak menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya mengayun-ayunkan sebilah pedang besar pada makhluk yang seperti monster bermata 3 yang 1 tubuh namun ada 5 kaki. Pedang besar itu diayunkan dengan tangkas, sehingga pria "beruban"(*ditebas dante*) itu berhasil menebas makhluk yang menyerupai monster,dan dengan itu cipratan darah berhamburan ke sekeliling lorong tersebut mengenai lantai serta dinding rumah, dan beberapa organ tubuh monster tersebut berserakan di lorong kota yang gelap.

secercah sinar bulan memperjelas sosok pria berambut putih itu ketika ia mulai menyarungkan pedangnya dan bersiul-siul santai sambil meninggalkan lokasi TKP(*ditonjok para readers*).

" Dante...kau ini benar-benar jorok,ya! emangnya kamu ga bisa apa, ngalahin monster itu dengan jurus yang lebih ...elegan? " kata seorang wanita berpakaian seksi dan berambut kuning panjang.

" Berisik lo Trish! yg elegan-eleganan mah style nya kakak kembar gue! gue sih stylenya yang lebih sangar dan brutal..hehe " balas dante.

" Terserah elo deh, yang penting mandi dulu sana ! bau amis ! "kata Trish sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didekat hidungnya.

" Halah, cuman bekas cipratan darah doang..dasar kenapa sih cewe itu pada bawel semua? "(Dante +author dibogem seluruh cewek di bumi)kata Dante berdengus.

"UDAH DARI SONONYA KALEE...UDAH JANGAN BANYAK CINGCONG LU! BURUAN MANDI SANA!"teriak Trish menggelegar di telinga Dante.

" IYA BUUU, NGERTII ! GA USAH TERIAK KALEE GUA NDAK BUDEG ! " balas Dante dengan betenya.

Dikantor Devil May Cry , nyanyian yang "merdu" terdengar dari arah kamar Dante yang sedang mandi menyanyikan lagunya Lady Gaga sambil joged-joged ngebor gaya Inul.

DOK DOK DOK!

Terdengar suara getokan pintu super dahsyat dari luar kamar mandi.

" BURUAN ! LO LAMA AMET MANDINYA ! LAGI NGAPAIN AJA SIH DI DALEM ! " teriak Trish dengan kesal.

" GAAAH! DASAR BAWEL ! GUE LAGI E.O. ALIAS MODOL ! PUAS LO ! " teriak Dante ngebalas Trish

" Hoek! dasar jorok lu,Dan! gue bener-bener ga tau kenapa kakakmu Vergil bisa punya kembaran jorok,urakan,aneh,bin ajaib kaya lu! " kata Trish ngedumel panjang lebar.

" Biarin! gini-gini gue lebih keren dari kakak gue yang sok cool itu tauuu! " kata Dante setengah berteriak pada Trish, sehingga Trish mengatakan hal tabu yang seumur hidupnya ga boleh ia ucapkan.

" Heh! tapi kakak lu jauh lebih kuat dari lu ! lu kan ga pernah menang sekalipun waktu ngelawan Kakakmu~ buktinya saja waktu itu kau ditebas vergil dan pulang sempoyongan sambil nangis darah kan ! " kata Trish dengan pedenya.

...sunyi senyap...

Dante yang sedang mandi langsung bergetar, bukan karena airnya dingin ato karena dia pingin pipis.

" Akan kutunjukan bahwa aku lebih kuat daripada si manusia tak berhati itu dengan jurus superku ! " teriak Dante dari dalam kamar mandi.

dan dengan tendangan , pintu kamar mandi di dobrak dari dalam,sehingga...

" GYAAAAA ! MATAKUUUUUU ! BISA BUSUUUUUK ! " teriak Trish berteriak histeris sambil berlari menjauhi sesosok makhluk yang keluar dari kamar mandi(*wahai para readers yang berbudi luhur, janganlah anda memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan...Dante udah pake celananya kok di kamar mandi tadi...*).Dante segera mengenakan jubah serta perlengkapan lainnya.

*- di Temen-Ni-Gru -*

" Vergiil ! hadapilah aku ! today i will kick your butt, and make you cry for eternity ! " teriak Dante sok inggris...

dan tiba- tiba munculah sesosok pria yang identik dengan Dante.  
" Mau apa kau kemari, adikku yang bodoh..." kata Vergil dengan dingin pada dante.  
" Hehe! yo, Vergil sudah lama kita tak berjumpa...kau tampak menyebalkan dari dulu sampai sekarang ,yah? " kata Dante nyinggung Vergil, pakai devil taunt andalannya.  
" Kau manbuang - buang waktuku Dante " kata Vergil sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" Lo emang orang paling ngebosenin sedunia..dasar party pooper " balas Dante sambil manyun.

" WELL, ANYWAYS...LETS GET DOWN TO THE BUSSINESS ! " teriak Dante sambil mengambil pedang Rebellionnya, dan memasang kuda-kuda.  
" Kau ini tak pernah belajar dari masa lalu , baiklah kulayani kebodohanmu ! " kata Vergil menanggapi.

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

Desiran pedang terdengar menggema di seluruh Temen Ni Gru, desiran pedang beradu terus menerus, dan suara tembakan dari Ebony dan Ivory milik Dante ikut serta dalam harmoni perang mereka. Suasana hening malam itu dipenuhi dengan nafsu untuk mengalahkan dan mendominasi yang dihasilkan oleh kedua anak kembar itu. Sampai-sampai malam pun menitikkan air matanya(*maksudnya ujan*). Pertarungan berlangsung dengan menegangkan, berkali-kali Dante tersungkur ke tanah karena terkena sabetan pedang , dan Vergil yang harus bergerak cepat untuk menghindar dari sasaran pistol kembar milik Dante. Mereka pun mulai bernapas dengan ngos-ngosan.

Akhirnya pertarungan tersebut akan mencapai klimaksnya. Kedua belah pihak yang telah kehabisan tenaga pun mulai memasang kuda-kuda, dan bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan terakhir

-Di lain pihak-

Jester yang melihat pertarungan itu ketawa-ketiwi di atas Temen-Ni-Gru sambil makan pisang ambon.(*wes...dapet dari mana mas? bagi dong~! *dirajam susu kadaluarsa*) karena pisangnya sudah habis, ia pun melampar kulit pisangnya sembarangan dan menghilang untuk membawa pisang ambon lainnya yang disembunyiin di perpustakaan Temen-Ni-Gru.

*- PERTARUNGAN DI TEMEN-NI-GRU -*

HAAAAA!  
HUH!

Dan dengan teriakan membahana yang saling mengintimidasi , kedua orang itu berlari vertikal ke arah saudara yang ada didepannya sendiri , dan mengangkat pedang mereka masing- masing untuk mengeluarkan tebasan terkuat. Dan saat mereka mulai semakin dekat, sebuah benda kuning jatuh di dekat kaki Dante sehingga Dante kepeleset dan jatuh ke belakang, sehingga belakang kepala dan tubuhnya terbasahi oleh air hujan.

melihat adiknya jatuh Vergil memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada sehingga ia mempercepat larinya dan...

tak disangka-sangka benda kuning bernama 'pisang' yang membuat Dante kepeleset itu alah terbang ke kaki Vergil dan membuatnya terpeleset juga. namun kalau cuman kepeleset tak akan membuat Vergil malu...karna hal yang membuatnya benar-benar malu adalah ...kepalanya Jatuh...Tepat...di...antara...SELANGKANGANnya...Dante...

dan dengan posisi itu mereka membeku.

...senyi senyap...

" ah?...ah...AH..AAAAH ! " Teriak Dante super histeris, mukanya udah merah kaya tomat bercampur birunya pepsi (*pepsi blue,bro...enak loh*).

sedangkan Vergil memngangkat wajahnya perlahan dan memperlihatkan muka pucat pasi-madesu-mau mati-bunuh-diri ke arah adiknya . Dan dengan itu Vergil berjalan sempoyongan menjauh dari adiknya sambil ngedumel dan tersungkur ke tanah ...dia terdiam dan meratapi nasibnya yang teramat malang hari ini. Dalam hati Vergil berkata :

(" aku...aku...telah...melakukan hal paling goblok dalam hidupku ,aku dipermalukan di depan orang yang paling kubenci...uhh...hik...pengen mati rasanya...")ternyata Vergil menangis meraung-raung dalam hatinya.

sedangkan Dante..." HUUUAAA ! mama ! gue bisa ga kawiiiiiin ! " teriak Dante histeris sambil nangis darah.

Mereka berdua saling mengeluarkan dan mengekspresikan kejijian,kemualan,kesedihan,keratapan,kemarahan,ketakutan,dan penyesalan yang mendalam mengenai peristiwa memalukan yang baru saja menimpa mereka.

*- di atas Temen-Ni-Gru -*

Jester yang kembali menonton sambil bawa pisang ambon seiket ketawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan kejadian langka yang terjadi di antara kedua saudara kembar itu, Trish yang ikut ngetem bareng Jester juga ketawa ngakak kaya orgil ngelihat kejadian super memalukan tersebut, sehingga Trish berkata,"kyahahahahaha...HIHIHIHI! aduh Dante jurus supermu keren bangedh! hahahaha bisa masuk most funniest video niih!"

END

ehehe gimana rame ga? seru ga?ato malah terlalu vulgar? yah para reader jangan berpikir macem-macem dulu karena ide ini dateng dari film Naruto yang itu tuh , waktu accidental kiss terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke, karena Naruto kedorong ama temen dibelakangnya, cuman versiku lebih extreme, yah anggap aja service buat para fangirl...hehehe

aku sendiri sebenernya pikin nyiksa Vergil(*digiles fan Vergil*)karena ia telah menjadi contoh kakak yang kurang baik bagi adiknya.

dan khusus kali ini ficnya ada amanat yaitu:

1. Harus akur klo enggak ya bakal kaye Dante en Vergil nantinya...nyehehe

2. Kalau berjanji harus tau konsekuensinya

dan yang terakhir...

3. ketawa itu baik bagi tubuh...

tolong kasih komennya ya ditunggu!

Adios!...(*ngacir, mau makan bakso malang dulu, nyehehehe...*)


End file.
